Wakanda City (film)
'' Wakanda City'' is is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated adventure musical fantasy–comedy film produced by Illumination. The film is directed by Peyton Reed, from a screenplay by the writing team of Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley, and features an ensemble voice cast including . Wakanda City premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on March 15, 2020, was theatrically released by Universal Pictures in the United States on March 29, 2020, in 2D, Real D 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Premise Plot Cast Main Cast Gallery Production Development * See also: Production of Wakanda City On November 4, 2018, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley about making their first animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy" and meets the creative team that are developing Wakanda City for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Pasek and Paul to make the new movie. On December 5, Meldandri will recycle the characters as their voice actors. On January 4, 2019, Meledandri announces that he has pursued the film rights to the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Attack of the Clones], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete's_Dragon_(2016_film) Pete's Dragon], Ice Age: Continental Drift, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], Dolphin Tale, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solo:_A_Star_Wars_Story Solo: A Star Wars Story], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat]. On May 18, Meledandri announces that characters will be named after characters from other moviesThe characters will be named after characters from famous movies [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Loud_House The Loud House], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 Cars 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Hero_6_(film) Big Hero 6], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_51 Planet 51], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie_2:_The_Second_Part The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_Out_(2015_film) Inside Out], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_(2015_film) Home], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_(2012_film) Brave], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_(2012_film) Brave], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_One_and_Only_Ivan_(film) The One and Only Ivan], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast_(2017_film) Beauty and the Beast], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man:_Far_From_Home Spider-Man: Far From Home].. On September 3rd, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 29, 2020. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Reed, Meledandri, Goldstein, Daley, Slivestri, editor Tom Cross, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Casting The film's main cast was chosen by Bernard Telsey on December 13, 2019That film's main cast is actors from [https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Loud_House_(Live-Action_Film) The Loud House], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 Cars 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Hero_6_(film) Big Hero 6], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_Go!_To_the_Movies Teen Titans Go! To the Movies], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_The_Squeakquel Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie The Lego Movie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie_2:_The_Second_Part The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_Out_(2015_film) Inside Out], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Good_Dinosaur The Good Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_(2015_film) Home], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_(2012_film) Brave], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_(2012_film) Brave], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turbo_(film) Turbo], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_One_and_Only_Ivan_(film) The One and Only Ivan], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast_(2017_film) Beauty and the Beast], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh].. Music * See also: Wakanda City (film)/Soundtrack In November 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write two tracks from Black Panther by Ludwig Göransson and re-use tracks from two films, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_at_the_Museum:_Secret_of_the_Tomb Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb] and Avengers: Infinity War, for the film. On March 2019, the songs from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Mis%C3%A9rables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], Mary Poppins, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rio_2 Rio 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie_2:_The_Second_Part The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pooh's_Grand_Adventure:_The_Search_for_Christopher_Robin Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat] will be written by Pasek and Paul. In the trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Tropes * Main article: Wakanda City (film)/Tropes Gallery * Main article: Wakanda City (film)/Gallery Trivia * See also: Wakanda City (film)/Trivia Movie Spoofs * See also: Wakanda City (film)/Movie Spoofs Official Site * See also: Wakanda City (film)/Official Site References